logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Warner Bros. Home Entertainment/Other
WCI Home Video 1978–1981 Logos= WCIHomeVideo.png WarnerVideo.gif|"Warner Video" print variant, used for MCA DiscoVision releases. |-| VHS tapes and covers= SMT_154.jpg|A WCI Home Video VHS cover, for example in this case: Superman: The Movie. Warner Home Video 1980–1986, 1987, 1990, 1996 Logos= 7owEf9DZRU3dE5bOFs5NWQ17166.jpeg Angry German Kid 1923.png|Found in Australian Tapes. WarnerHomeVideoBlue.png|Blue Variant. Warner_Home_Video_(16250373).jpg|From the intro to Night at the Movies compilation tapes. |-| VHS tapes and covers= WHV1234565879.jpg|Example of Warner Home Video UK tape label from 1980-1981. superman-the-movie-1978-5117l.jpg|UK VHS cover example: Superman:The Movie W UK10562 LooneyTunesVideoShowNo9The.jpg W UK10560 LooneyTunesVideoShowNo7The.jpg W UK10557 LooneyTunesVideoShowNo4The.jpg W UK10544 LooneyTunesVideoShowNo1The.jpg Vhs 4669.jpg Vhs 4660.jpg Vhs 4659.jpg Vhs 4657.jpg BugsShow02.01.jpg 511Yo63sjmL.jpg 51HtgWNxGuL. SY300 .jpg Dutch_lib_vhs.jpg|Example of United Artists Betamax tape distributed by Warner Home Video: Let It Be SHARKS-TREASURE-WARNER-HOME-VIDEO.jpg|Example of a United Artists VHS tape distributed by Warner Home Video: Sharks' Treasure 8d5fb140-f416-012c-9a43-0050569428b1.jpg|Example of a United Artists VHS tape distributed by Warner Home Video in the UK: Octopussy 1986–1997 (1986-1999 in Asia) This logo is also known as the Cheesy Shield in some circles.﻿ 1986–1990 Logos= 8196c37283da03cf51a7288f194af733.png|Prototype logo with the Warner Communications byline from 1986. 5686f5ed1669e22866f87c072b481f53.png Nikon 3.png BoTf3sQEkDBXJ7fheGtwPg485469.png|1986-1990 logo. cheesy shield.jpg|Rarely, this logo would be bylineless. cheesy shield2.png|Only seen on a few promos from this time period. 2GtA9Bg__1YlImHkis2t3g388629.png|The background for the logo on Warner Bros vhs trailers. Bandicam 2015-09-29 12-00-06-645.png|Spinning shield used for a 1990 Honda sweepstakes ad, seen on a British VHS of Driving Miss Daisy 1469916288553.png|Print logo as seen on some VHS covers. |-| VHS tapes and covers= Whvtape.jpg|An example of a usual WHV tape from the time period between 1985 and 1996. erdhggfgsw5434.gif|Example of a UK & Ireland WHV tape from 1985-1986. $(KGrHqJ,!qYFIOF7+PLSBSLgCnhlDg~~60_12.jpg|Example of a WHV UK & Ireland tape from 1986-1993. ssdfaghhjg123456..jpg|Example of a usual UK & Ireland WHV VHS tape from 1993-1996. superman-the-movie-7966l.jpg|UK Rental VHS cover Superman: The Movie again. superman-the-movie-widescreen-4952l.jpg|UK VHS cover example once again, Superman The Movie VHS-YellowSubmarine.jpg|Example of a United Artists VHS tape distributed by Warner Home Video: Yellow Submarine Goldfingerwhvargentina1.jpg|Example of a United Artists VHS tape distributed by Warner Home Video: Dedos De Oro (Goldfinger) Real Men UK VHS.jpg Real Men AU VHS.jpg ZZZSaloILC.jpg Laldargentinawhv1982.jpg Zappa frank motels.jpg For-en-gal-gal-gal-gal-verden.jpg 6af338fc-f096-11e3-932f-19b5f1a64ecf.jpg 1990–1993 3Nb_SjORT3J1PEVZjr4g3w31647.jpeg|Logo with the Time Warner byline from 1990 to 1993. WHV90BW.jpg|Black and white version with the Time Warner byline. Screen shot 2016-02-12 at 1.30.42 PM.png 1993–1997 (1993-1999 in Asia) YJBSRPLcDuoYZoCr8jQryQ23126.jpeg|Logo with the Time Warner Entertainment byline from 1993 to 1997. The background looks much different than the other. diy_GLxVEBas2vquu0Hpig410884.png|Logo with the Time Warner Entertainment byline in a smaller font. Warner_Home_Video_Piracy_Warning_(1993)_Hologram.png 1996–present (1999-present in Asia) Beginning with 1996, the logo has been changed where the WARNER HOME VIDEO title is merged together in a banner across the middle of the WB shield, similar to the then-current Warner Bros. Pictures logo. Warner Home Video Print 1996.gif|Print logo Whv.png|Other print logo Wbhv_logo.jpg|The more common print logo. b629ccecc48b86f8_org.jpg Warner_Home_Video_1998_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Example of the 1998 WHV UK and Ireland VHS tape Warner_Home_Video_2003_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Another Example of the WHV UK VHS and Ireland tape with its 2003 hologram vlcsnap-2016-02-25-10h52m19s63.png Warner Home Video Logo 1997 .jpg|Fullscreen version vlcsnap-2016-10-20-17h16m02s785.png|Full-screen version (Open Matte) whv-96-open-matte.jpg|1997 Widescreen version - Full open matte WHV1997.png|Widescreen version #1 vlcsnap-2013-07-07-05h54m57s13.png|Widescreen version #2 Warner Home Video Logo 2010.JPG|Widescreen version #3 66bc14267eb2fd3f29269469c9f9017a.png|Anamorphic 2.35:1 Widescreen version whvcdd.jpg|Rare 1992 styled still variant seen on an ad of Cats Don't Dance. This was never used as a main logo. Miss-Congeniality-2001-DVD-disc.png|Exaple of an early release DVD, in this case, Miss Congeniality (DVD, 2001). SU-GG-disc.png|Exaple of a newer DVD, in this case, Steven Universe: Gem Glow (DVD, 2015). vlcsnap-2016-02-25-13h53m54s100.png|''Duma'' (2005) trailer GW423H295.jpg|Superman flying. Seen on the Warner Home Video Blu-Ray Disc Trailer. WB_LOGO.jpg|Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Group wb-home-entertainment.jpg|Other Home Entertainment Group logo HOMEENTCOLOR_LOCL_POWERPT.png|Alternate logo seen on the warnerbros.com website classic_a238c8_c1559e.jpg|Warner Bros. Classics. It can be seen on some DVD covers on classic cartoon releases. wb.png|Home Entertainment Group print logo HOMENTGROUPCOLOR_LOCL_WB-sm-wht-bk.jpg|Alternate Home Entertainment Group logo 1469922834644.png 1998 (75th anniversary logo) whv75th.jpg|In 1998, like other Warner labels, a 75th Anniversary version was made. This logo is seen during the year on home video releases and some trailers. 2002-2003 f6ce1daab72f8dada0d521d1e38365eb.png|An early variant of the logo that's close to the byline. Warnerhv1996.jpg|From 2002-2003, the byline "An AOL Time Warner Company" was seen below the logo. The shield is a lot smaller in this version. vlcsnap-2015-01-24-20h38m23s105.png|A full screen version with "An AOL Time Warner Company" byline and with a Field of view value of 74 degrees from the normal logo used for widescreen and the other one. RbgVBO3XPENkmU_uHRuUSQ158204.jpg|A widescreen version with the byline. Warnerbros_55.jpg|''The Animatrix'' (2003) trailer Videos 1986–1997= Warner Home Video logo (1985-1997) (Warner Communications Byline) Warner Home Video (1990) Warner Home Video Logo 1996 |-| 1996–present= Warner Home Video Logo 1997|Regular strings Fullscreen version Warner Home Video (1997) (Fullscreen) (5.1 Strings)|5.1 strings Fullscreen version Warner Brothers 75 Years Opening|75th Anniversary version Warner Home Video 1997 logo (16 9 Acoustic Strings Stereo ver.)Regular strings Widescreen version Warner Home Video 1997 logo (16 9 Synth Strings 5.1 Surround ver.)|5.1 strings Widescreen version Warner Home Video 2010 logo (DVD 16 9 Synth Strings)|5.1 strings DVD Alternate Widescreen version Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros. Category:Home video Category:Home videos in the United States Category:Time Warner Category:DVD Category:California Category:Burbank Category:Jack Warner Category:Special logos Category:Home video distributors